1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic ignition circuit for the self-destruction of a projectile fuse with two condensers which are chargeable through the intermediary of a generator, and including a delay circuit for initiating the discharge of the first condenser through an igniter, particularly a gap igniter, wherein the generator raises the first condenser to a voltage which is necessary for the igniter and the second condenser to the voltage required for the delay circuit.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An ignition circuit of this type is described in German Laid-open Patent Specification No. 2,143,119. In this circuit the ignition charge condenser is charged at the end of the accelerating phase of the projectile through a diode at the unloading of piezoelectric cells. The delay circuit is formed by a recharging circuit. In this instance, no specialized demands are made on the selection of the voltage for the ignition charge condenser and a condenser of the recharging circuit.